1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a piping structure for a vehicle refrigerant cycle system, in which refrigerant is circulated between an evaporator of an air conditioning unit disposed in a passenger compartment and a refrigerant equipment provided in an engine compartment of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a refrigerant piping of a refrigerant cycle system is provided in an upper area of an engine compartment in a vehicle. The shape of the refrigerant piping is varied depending on a vehicle type. Further, the shape of a cowling in the engine compartment is different depending on the vehicle type, such as sedan and wagon, even when the same platform is commonly used in the vehicles. Accordingly, a piping layout of a sedan may not be used in a wagon, which uses same platform as the sedan, when refrigerant piping is provided in the vicinity of the cowling in the wagon. Therefore, same piping layout cannot be commonly used in different vehicle type, which use the same platform.
Therefore, the piping layout differs depending on the design and the specification of a vehicle, so that the number of the piping parts is increased. Besides, recently improvement of the appearance of the engine compartment is strongly demanded. However, it is difficult to improve the appearance of the engine compartment, if the refrigerant piping is arranged on the upper side of the engine compartment.